Rescue/Final battle
(The next morning, Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars were already tied to the mast and Toto was chained while the pirates were singing and dancing around them) Pirates: (Singing) Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life Of a thief To sample a life Of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Swackhammer The world's most famous crook (On “crook,” Escargoon was knocked down by Dedede. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket then started singing) Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket: (Singing) Crook Crook Crickety-crockety Rudy is after Captain.... (Offended by that, Swackhammer smacks Bebop and Rocksteady, making them and Team Rocket quiet down. Then he starts singing to the prisoners) Swackhammer: (Singing) A special offer For today I'll tell you What I'll do For those who sign Without delay Will get a free tattoo (Bob then exposes his tattoos on his shirtless body and made a muscle movement to make the flag look like it's flapping in the wind, making the kids, except Dorothy, Kimi, Sora, Kairi, Tiff, Double D, and the Monstars, laugh a little) Swackhammer: (Singing) Why it's like Money in the bank Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do You'll walk the plank Meowth: To Felicia's mouth! (He and Meowth points at the plank) Swackhammer: (Singing) The choice is up to you Pirates: (Singing) The choice is up to you (They start dancing again while singing) Pirates: (Singing) Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life Of a thief You'll relish the life Of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you get treasure By the ton (The pirates then form a line towards the desk Swackhammer is sitting at with a pen and paper with Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket standing next to him) Pirates: (Singing) So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Swackhammer (Jack then cuts the prisoners free and almost got trampled over by Snoopy and the kids, who are running towards the desk. Although Dorothy, Kimi, Sora, Kairi, Tiff, Double D, and the Monstars remained by the mast) Dorothy, Kimi, Sora, Kairi, Tiff, Double D, and the Monstars: GUYS!! (Snoopy and the kids stopped and piled up on each other) Dorothy: You ought to be ashamed of yourselves! Kimi: How could you possibly want to join our enemy?! Double D: After what Tommy and Dil has done for us?! Why?! Chuckie: But Captain Swackhammer is most insistent, guys. Ed: That's right! Mikey: And he said we'll walk the plank to Felicia's mouth if we don't! Dorothy: No we won't. Sora: Dorothy's right! Kimi: Tommy and Dil will save us. Kairi: We're certain of it. (Swackhammer turned to his henchmen with a smirk) Swackhammer: Tommy and Dil will save them, guys. (They burst out laughing) Bebop: (Laughing and snorting) Tommy and Dil will save them! James: (Laughing while speaking mockingly) Oh no, whatever shall we do about it? Rocksteady: (Laughing) You did good, Captain! Jessie: (Laughing) That's right! Meowth: (Laughing) As if! (Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars glared at them. In the captain's headquarters, Misty and the Winx Club just finished shooting the laser on the edge of the lantern with Tecna's help after doing this all night. They then heard laughter ending) Musa: What are they laughing about? Misty: I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about it. Bloom: Let's listen. (They listen in. Outside on the deck, Swackhammer spoke up) Swackhammer: A thousand pardons, but I don't think you got our little joke. You see, we left a present for Tommy and Dil. (Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars got suspicious) Blanko: What kind of present? James: It's sort of a surprise package, you might say. Bebop: Like it's their birthdays. Swackhammer: Why, I can just see our little friends at this very moment, reading a tender description. (Back in Chiko's Tree, Tommy and Dil are reading the note on the present box while Splinter and Meta Knight are watching) Tommy: (Reading) “To Tommy and Dil, with love, from Kimi and Dorothy respectively. Do not open until 6:00.” (They look at the clock and it's almost 6:00) Dil: Heh. I wonder what's in it? Splinter: Well, I have a feeling it's something special. Meta Knight: That was nice to get a goodbye gift from those girls. (Unaware of the four, there was a clock-like bomb inside the box. Back at the ship, Swackhammer continued) Swackhammer: Could they but see within the package a ingenious little device. Jessie: (Posing like a clock) Set so that when the clock strikes 6:00. Swackhammer: Tommy and Dil Pickles will be blasted out of Magixland forever. (Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars got shocked) Dorothy: No way! Kimi: Tommy! Dil! Bang: You coward! (Even Misty and the Winx Club were shocked on what they heard. They nod at each other and tipped the lantern back and forth until it fell and the glass broke, freeing them from the lantern) Tecna: The lantern plan worked! Bloom: We need to warn Tommy and Dil! Misty and the Winx Club, except Bloom: (Nods) Right! (They fly out the open window and noticing Toto whining to get their attention) Aisha: I say we bring him. (They nod and using their laser convergence spell, freed Toto from the chain and after sprinkling the fairy dust on him, they start flying away when Ed noticed them and screamed out to them) Ed: Fly, Toto and fairies, fly! (They noticed and after they fly away, the pirates were about to run after them, Swackhammer motioned them to stop calmly) Swackhammer: Let them go. For time grows short. (Getting what Swackhammer said, the pirates did what he said) Swackhammer: We have but, 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds.... (Back in Chiko's Tree, Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight noticed the clock) Meta Knight: 12 seconds until 6:00. Dil: Why don't we open it now? I'm excited! Tommy: Okay, Dil! Rome wasn't built in one day! (He starts untying the ribbon off the box. In the forest, Toto, Misty, and the Winx Club, arrived and went inside. The four noticed them shouting with Toto barking and showed the box to them) Tommy: Hey, Misty, Winx Club. And Toto? Dil: Look what Dorothy and Kimi left us. (Misty tries to grab the box from Tommy) Tommy: What's wrong with you? Splinter: Something's not right. Misty: Of course it's not right! It's Swackhammer's doing right now! Tommy: Swackhammer?! Bloom: And that's a bomb he left! Tommy: A bomb?! Dil: Don't be ridiculous! Meta Knight: Dil, they might be right! Dil: What do you mean? The box is gonna smoke and blow up? (Suddenly, the box started smoking and the alarm going off. Realizing it is a bomb, Tommy threw the box away and Misty caught it, and was about to fly out with it when it exploded. On the ship, the prisoners looked on in horror and shock at the explosion. Swackhammer then took his hat off and saluted) Swackhammer: So passeth a worthy opponent. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket: Amen. (Back in the ruins of Chiko's Tree, Tommy, Dil, Splinter, Meta Knight, Toto, and the Winx Club survived thanks to the Winx Club's barrier spell, but Misty's nowhere to be seen) Tommy: Swackhammer, that jerk! Dil: It was a bomb! If it weren't for Misty, we'd.... (They suddenly remember Misty) Bloom: Misty! Tecna: She tried to fly out with the bomb, but it exploded! (After a pile of debris fell, they began searching for Misty) Tommy: Misty? Dil: Misty? Stella: Misty? Bloom: Misty? Musa: Misty? Aisha: Misty? Tecna: Misty? Flora: Misty? Splinter: Where is she? Misty? Meta Knight: Misty? Dil: If she's dead, I will never...! Tommy: Dil, it's not your fault. Dil: But.... (Suddenly, they heard Splinter call to them while Toto barked next to him) Splinter: Everyone! Toto and I found Misty! (They went to him and saw a weak Misty laying in Splinter's hands with her light flickering. The others gasped) Bloom: Oh no! Misty! (They exit Chiko's Tree and laid Misty on the ground while the concerned Winx Club landed around her and Tommy, Dil, Toto, Splinter, and Meta Knight looked concerned) Dil: Is she gonna die? Tommy: (Sadly) I'm afraid she might. (Dil got scared) Dil: But she can't die! (To Misty) Misty, please hang in there! (Misty began to speak) Bloom: Misty? What is it? Misty: (Weakly) I won't die now necessarily. Tommy: How can we save you? Misty: (Weakly) Both your belief in fairies and the Winx Club's healing convergence spell combined. Splinter: (Realizing) Indeed. Meta Knight: Tommy, Dil, if we hold hands and pray our belief in her and all the fairies of Magixland, the Winx Club will have enough strength to use their healing convergence spell to save Misty. Splinter: That's how it will work. Tommy: (Nods) Okay. (They hold hands and prayed hard. After a couple seconds, the Winx Club glowed brighter and noticing it, they casted the healing convergence spell together with their fairy dust and magic and surrounded Misty's body with it. After the glow died down, Misty's body healed and she gasped, full of life again. Toto barked at Tommy, Dil, Splinter, and Meta Knight to get their attention. It worked, for they snapped out of it and noticed Misty all better) Misty: Thank you, guys. (They nod. Later, at the Powhatan encampment, the group was already told about how Swackhammer tricked Misty into revealing their hideout and captured the others last night. But since Misty redeemed herself, Tommy and Dil forgave her for all of this. Even Misty already apologized for her behavior. Right now, Chief Powhatan, after learning of this from Tommy, Dil, and their friends, agreed to let Pocahontas and a warrior go with them to rescue the others) Chief Powhatan: Be safe, all of you. Tommy: We will. Dil: After all, we are “Chief Big Flying Eagle” and “Assistant Chief Little Flying Eagle.” Pocahontas: Shall we? (They nod and they, except Chief Powhatan and his tribe, flew away to sneak to Swackhammer's ship. At the ship, Swackhammer changed the subject) Swackhammer: And now, which will it be? The pen, or the plank? (The prisoners glared defiantly) Dorothy: Captain Swackhammer, we will never join your crew. Group: Yeah. (Swackhammer turned to Felicia, who is waiting anxiously at the end of the ship, looking excited and hungry at the same time. Then turned to his prisoners with a smirk) Swackhammer: As you wish. Bigger ladies first, then the traitors, and then the rest. Kimi: Does that mean...? Swackhammer: Yep. (Dorothy, Kimi, Kairi, and Sheeta realized Swackhammer meant them first. They turned to the other kids sadly while the Monstars glared at Swackhammer) Kairi: Goodbye, Sora. Sora: (Bitterly) Goodbye, Kairi. I'll miss you. Sheeta: Goodbye, guys, Pazu. Group: (Sadly) Goodbye, Sheeta. Kirby: (Sadly) Poyo. Kimi: Be brave, Chuckie. Chuckie: (Sadly) Kimi, I shall try. Dorothy: Ponyo, goodbye. Ponyo: Goodbye, Dorothy. (Suddenly, Skurvy grabbed Dorothy, Krusha grabbed Kimi, Etemon grabbed Sheeta, and Vanitas grabbed Kairi while Vanitas kicked Ponyo over to the mast where she and the other prisoners are tied up to by Puppetmon) Vanitas: (While kicking Ponyo and grabbing Kairi) Get over there! Dedede: You gave us no trouble! (After Skurvy, Krusha, Etemon, and Vanitas tied Dorothy, Kimi, Sheeta, and Kairi's hands behind their backs and then Arukenimon and Mummymon tied them together, they forced the four girls onto the plank) Demidevimon: Go on now! Warp: Get it over with! Zurg: The Captain's waiting now! (Once on the plank, the girls walked together towards the edge to where Felicia awaits excitedly and hungrily while the drumroll started. After Kimi looks up at the sky and sheds a tear, believing Tommy and Dil are not there to save them, she sighed and stopped with the girls for a second to look back. After looking forward, they suddenly noticed something off-screen down there and unknown to the pirates, they smiled and then resumed their sad walk at the edge of the plank) Ponyo: Girls! Sosuke: Girls! (Then the girls jumped off the edge of the plank. After waiting and waiting for a couple of seconds for splashing and gulping, they heard nothing) Rocksteady: (Confused) Captain, there's no splash and a gulp. Swackhammer: (Agreeing) Not a sound at all. (They looked over the edge and saw that Felicia is gone and no sign of the girls) Puppetmon: Felicia's gone! Demidevimon: Not a blooming ripple even! Mojo Jojo: It's a jinx! That's what it is! Klump: No splash and a gulp. Skurvy: And no sign of Felicia and the wenches. Dennis: Did you hear a splash and a gulp? Hunter J: I did not. (Unaware of the pirates, it turned out Tommy, Dil, Splinter, Meta Knight, Toto, Misty, Pocahontas, a Powhatan warrior, and the Winx Club have knocked Felicia out and Tommy caught the girls on cue when they jumped. Right now, the girls' hands and bodies are untied and Tommy is carrying Kimi, Dil is carrying Dorothy, Pocahontas is carrying Sheeta, and Splinter is carrying Kairi, and they, along with Toto, Misty, a Powhatan warrior, and the Winx Club, are hiding beneath the ship, quietly snickering at the pirates' dumbfounded confusion) Hare: I'm telling you, guys. It's a black day! Mark my words, we'll all pay for this! (During Hare's line, Tommy and Dil's group quietly flew up to a nearby crow's nest and hid themselves until Tommy and Dil can come out on cue) Eggman: The ship's bewitched. (Escargoon turned to Swackhammer) Escargoon: No splash and a gulp, Captain. Swackhammer: (Sarcastically) So, you want a splash and a gulp, Escargoon? Escargoon: (Confused) Well, no, why? (Suddenly, Swackhammer grabs Escargoon and throws him overboard) Swackhammer: I'll give you a splash and a gulp! (After Escargoon landed in the water, Felicia woke up and noticed him climbing up to the deck again. She tried to eat him, but he got away) Don Karnage: There's Felicia! Swackhammer: Where have you been? (Tommy then called out to them) Tommy: Me, that's who, Swackhammer! (He and Dil came out of hiding on top of a sail) Tommy: This time, you've gone too far! Dil: Especially for what you did to our hideout! (Snoopy and the kids cheered upon seeing Tommy and Dil. Even the Monstars were happy to see him) Kids: Yeah! Leo: Tommy and Dil are okay! Eddy: And alive! Yeah! (They then noticed the others in the crow's nest) Raph: And there's the girls as well! Sora: Alright! Swackhammer: (Shocked) It can't be them! Meowth: (Frightened) Must be their blinking ghosts that are talking now. (Tommy and Dil pulled their daggers out) Tommy: Say your prayers, Swackhammer! (Swackhammer pulls his sword out) Swackhammer: I'll show you those ghosts have blood in their veins! (Tommy and Dil flew down and got to Swackhammer from behind) Swackhammer: I'll run them through! (Dil kicks Swackhammer from behind and Swackhammer and them began dueling) Swackhammer: Take that! (After dueling around the other mast, Swackhammer tried to sneak attack them with his hook when they noticed and dodged. Swackhammer's hook then got caught in the mast after striking it) Swackhammer: Curse this hook! (Tommy then flew over to the first mast and cuts Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars free) Tommy: Come on, everybody! (Once all freed, Snoopy, the kids, and Monstars ran, grabbed their weapons, and climbed up the crow's nest. Pazu and Sosuke then noticed Ponyo placing a cannonball inside her Nemo doll) Pazu: Hurry, Ponyo, hurry! Sosuke: Come on! (Sosuke then ran back to Ponyo and with his help, they carried the Nemo doll with the cannonball and climbed up to the crow's nest. Swackhammer turned to the pirates) Swackhammer: Don't just stand there, you idiots! Get those scaliwags! (The pirates then chased the group towards the crow's nest. On the rope ladder, Sosuke's foot got caught, but Ponyo and Chuckie free him and they got to the crow's nest just when the pirates caught up with them. Swackhammer then used his sword to cut the mast up, freeing his hook and then nearly stumbled overboard from the plank and nearly into Rudy's mouth. After getting back on the ship, Swackhammer backed away from Rudy. Felicia noticed Swackhammer's scared look in confusion at first, but then Rudy noticed her and swam at her. She screeched and swam away into the distance. Tommy and Dil then flew down to Swackhammer and after Tommy snatched Swackhammer's hat and handed it to Dil, they flew away) Swackhammer: These are no mere boys. Those are fiends fighting me. Two flying devils! (Dil then landed on a sail pole and cuts the hat and feather up with his dagger. Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket, meanwhile, have packed the bigger rowboat up and began lowering themselves from the ship. Up on the crow's nest, the group prepared to fight the pirates) Pazu: Hold your fire. Sora: Steady, guys. Steady.... (The pirates got closer) Pazu and Sora: Fire! (The group then threw and fired their weapons at the pirates. Vanitas and Eggman arrived first and the group noticed) Chuckie: Down, you blackguard! (But when Vanitas swung his Keyblade at Chuckie, the red spiky haired boy ducked out of the way on time. Sora then blocked Vanitas' Keyblade with his) Vanitas: Not bad, kid. Bring it. Sora: Gladly. (They duel. Eggman was about to grab Dorothy when Misty and the Winx Club grabbed part of his mustache. On the deck, Tommy, Dil, and Swackhammer dueled. Up on the crow's nest, Eggman flicks Misty and the Winx Club aside) Eggman: (Flicking Misty and the Winx Club aside) Let go of my mustache, you pests! (Misty and the Winx Club saw Tommy and Dil still dueling with Swackhammer on the deck, turned to each other, nodded in agreement on what they must do now, and flew down to the two boys) Misty: Tommy, Dil, the group in the crow's nest! Bloom: They're in danger! (Understanding, Tommy and Dil dodged Swackhammer's sword swing and after catapulting from the rope ladder, kicked Swackhammer into a cannon. Misty and the Winx Club then used their levitation convergence spell to lift the cannon's metal bar and hit Swackhammer in the head with it) Bloom: Told you we'd make you sorry. (Tommy and Dil then flew to the crow's nest and cuts the rope ladder off from the crow's nest, causing all the pirates, except Eggman and Vanitas, to fall into the same rowboat Bebop, Rocksteady, and Team Rocket are in. Sora then locked Keyblades with Vanitas) Sora: This is for Kairi, you jerk! (He kicks Vanitas off and he lands in the rowboat) Kairi: You, besides Tommy and Dil, are my hero, Sora! Sora: Thanks. (Ponyo noticed Eggman still hanging on when she swung her cannonball-filled Nemo doll and hits him in the head with it. Eggman then fell into the rowboat and the rowboat landed in the water. The group cheered on Ponyo and Sora) Sheeta: Good job, you guys! Chuckie: Yeah! Pazu: Strong move, you guys! Ed: Hooray for Fish Beater! Tuff: Hooray for Fish Beater! (After removing the cannonball from the Nemo doll, Pound then tossed it into the water. Up on the sail, Tommy and Dil landed, feeling good when Swackhammer called out to them while climbing a rope ladder towards them) Swackhammer: Fly, fly, fly, you cowards! Tommy: Cowards? Dil: Us? Swackhammer: Heh heh heh. You two wouldn't dare fight old Swackhammer, man to man. You'd fly away like cowardly birds! (Once Swackhammer got up there, Tommy and Dil stood their ground) Tommy: Nobody calls us cowards and brag about it! Dil: We'll show you! Tommy: Yeah! We'll fight you man to man! With each of our hand behind our backs. (They lock swords with Swackhammer) Swackhammer: You mean you won't fly? Dorothy: Careful, Tommy and Dil! It could be a trick! Splinter: Do what we taught you! Meta Knight: That's right! Tommy: (Ignoring Dorothy, Splinter, and Meta Knight) We give our word, Swackhammer! Dil: Here, here! Swackhammer: Good! Then let's have it! (He nearly kicks Tommy off when Dil caught his brother's hand and helped him back up. They dueled and dueled as Rudy watched on, hoping that Swackhammer will fall) Rudy: (Softly) Come on, come on.... (Swackhammer then knocked Tommy and Dil's daggers out of their hands and threw them aside onto the deck. Then he points his sword's blade at them) Swackhammer: Now insolent youths, prepare to die! Kimi: Fly, Tommy and Dil, fly! Tommy: (Determinedly) No! We gave our word! (Just when Swackhammer stabbed them, Tommy and Dil dodged and they grabbed a small Jolly Roger flag nearby and tied Swackhammer into it, causing Swackhammer to drop his sword and then Tommy catching it and pointing it at him) Tommy: You're ours, Swackhammer! Dil: Victory is ours! (The group cheered for Tommy and Dil) Splinter: Excellent work, Tommy and Dil! Meta Knight: Good job tricking him! Ponyo and Sosuke: Cleave him to the brisket! (After the cheering ended, Swackhammer peeked from the flag with a “have mercy” look on his face) Swackhammer: You wouldn't do in old Swackhammer in now, would you? I'll go away forever. (Tommy and Dil gave Swackhammer suspicious looks. Then Swackhammer started pleading with tears streaming down his cheeks) Swackhammer: (Crying) I'll do anything you say! Tommy: (Giving in) Well, alright. Dil: Under one condition. Tommy and Dil: Say you're a frog fish. (Swackhammer gulps and spoke softly) Swackhammer: (Softly) I'm a frog fish. Tommy and Dil: (Tommy points the blade at Swackhammer) Louder! Swackhammer: (Screaming) I'M A FROG FISH!! (The group cheered) Group: Swackhammer's a frog fish, a frog fish, a frog fish, Swackhammer's a frog fish, a frog fish, a frog fish! (Even Rudy liked the sound of that. Tommy then threw Swackhammer's sword aside) Tommy: Alright then, Swackhammer. You're free to go now. Dil: And never return! (Tommy and Dil then crowed in victory. Swackhammer then tried to attack from behind with his hook when the group noticed) Group: Tommy! Dil! (Hearing them, Tommy and Dil dodged the hook and Swackhammer lost his balance and fell towards Rudy. After Swackhammer landed in his mouth, Rudy went underwater. After the flag landed on the water, Swackhammer emerged, covered in the flag and his clothes torn up again) Swackhammer: Guys! Guys...! (He ran back inside Rudy's mouth and into his body. After re-emerging from the mouth, he ran on the water, carrying the clock and then after noticing it, he threw it back into Rudy's body. Rudy then started chasing Swackhammer around) Swackhammer: Guys! (Swackhammer's feet then held Rudy's mouth open while trying to swim away) Swackhammer: Guys! Guys! (After Rudy slowly closed his mouth, Swackhammer was fired from the jaws like a torpedo and skipped past the rowboat of pirates into the distance with Rudy chasing after him) Bebop: Captain! Rocksteady: Captain! Team Rocket: Captain! (With that, the rowboat chased after them quickly, disappearing into the distance) 'Coming up: The conclusion, where Tommy and Dil returns Dorothy, Toto, Pazu, Ponyo, Kimi, Snoopy, Sosuke, Sheeta, Sora, Kairi, and Chuckie to London after Tommy and Kimi share a romantic goodbye before Granmamare and Fujimoto returns home from the party.' Category:Fan Fiction